Barbie and the Secret Door/Credits
Directed By *Karen Lloyd Written By *Brian Hohlfeld Produced By *Melissa Lee Anderson *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Supervising Producers *Kylie Ellis *David Wiebe Executive Producers *David Voss *Rob Hudnut *Kim Dent Wilder Score By *Gabriel Mann *Rebecca Kneubuhl Production Design By *Walter Martishius Edited By *David Hall Starring the Voices Of *Alexa: Kelly Sheridan *Singing Alexa: Brittany McDonald *Nori: Ashleigh Ball *Romy: Chanelle Peloso *Malucia: Tabitha St. Germain *Grandmother: Ellie King *Brookhurst: Christopher Gaze *Grodlin: Jonathan Holmes *Jenna: Britt Irvin *King of Zinnia: Michael Daingerfield *Father: Mackenzie Gray *Nola: Andrea Libman *Mother: Anna Galvin *Prince Kieran: Andrew Francis *Mr. Primrose: Jay Brazeau *Queen of Zinnia: Teryl Rothery *Samantha: Arielle Tuliao *Sniff: Peter Kelamis *Whiff: Richard Ian Cox *Youngling Fairy: Ali Liebert UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Casting and Voice Production *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Casting Coordinator *Adrienne Lindsay Mattel Playground Productions Associate Producer *Gabrielle Miles Development and Operations Supervision *Christine Chang Post Production Supervisor *Kim Williams Post Production Coordinator *Allison Monterosso Animation Production By *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Art Directors *Patricia Atchison *Pamela Prostarr CG Supervisors *Richard Dixon *Charlie McKenna Production Manager *Niamh Gallagher Senior Production Coordinator *Melanie Zaffran Production Coordinator *Emily Higgins Designers *Nicole Garber *Travis Smith Storyboard Artists *Sarah Jolley *Karen LLoyd Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Environment Modeler *Sander Duk Lead Surfacing Artist *Karl Buckley Senior Character Surfacing Artist *Carol Cheng Modelers/Surfacing Artists *Francis Bezooyen *Ty Chen *Conrad Ho *Alun Hollyman *Mladen Jovicic *Sid Katz *Enrique Mateo-Sagasta *Ricardo Ribeiro *Travis Smith *Sarah Taylor *Jody Tidsbury *Jennifer Yabuki *Chun Chun Yang *Lea Young Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TDs *Henry Cho *Sukwon Shin Creature TD Supervisor *Eddie Li Lead Creature TD *Kris Andrews Creature TDs *Asim Zaidi *Alex Gaidachev *Ayako Ishibashi Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Creature FX TD *Trudy Truong Creature Pipeline TD *Ron Bublitz Pre-Visualization & Shot Setup Director *Conrad Helten Pre-Visualization & Shot Setup Supervisor *David Pereira Senior Pre-Visualization Artist *Jiri Licenik Pre-Visualization Artists *Karen Garry *Patrick Nash *Noel Peters *Ricardo Rodrigues *Morgan Walsh Lead Shot Setup Artist *Jessica Giang Shot Setup Artists *Francois Dinh Quang *Bryce Goodwin *Vivek Patnaik *Nick Smolyn Animation Director *Larry Anderson Animation Supervision *Luke de Winter Lead Animators *Daniel Broverman *Francis Cardeno *Colin Oleksyn *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney Senior Animators *Doug Calvert *Kenneth Chen *Eric Cheung *Stephen Cooper *Michelle Hapke *Curtis Hunt *David Macleod *Hosuck Moon *Colleen Morton *Christina Roodenburg *Eddie Shu *Grant Wilson Animators *Francois Dinh Quang *Calista Chandler *Auguste Chang *Michael Crumback *Brittany Felberg *Patrick Johns *Hans Lee *Jennifer Pagan *Vivek Patnaik *Boon Yeo Kwen Production Editors *Chris Avery *David Avery *Andrew Begg Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Alice Kramer-McNish Lead Lighting Artist *Sarah Miyashita Lead Compositing Artist *Paula Requa Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists *Jason Bao *Michelle Buch *Richt Sharma Lighting & Compositing Artists *Patrick Beauchamp *Roman Escobar *David Ganshorn *Herod Gilani *Edwin Poon *Jen Smith *Tony Tsai Junior Lighting Artist *Erin Graham *Jessy Kwon FX Supervisor *Brendon Marklinger Lead FX Artist *Shaun Bullied Senior FX Artist *Joe Pelz FX Artists *Kenny Hui *Christine Thompson Junior FX Artist *Dave Ladner Studio CG Supervisor *Steven Elford Senior Pipeline TDs *Wakako Makari *Daniel Wexler Pipeline TD *Jonghwan Hwang Principal Lighting/Shading TDs *Alex Segal *Vladimir Monachov Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Support *Shahriar Kiamanesh *Derek Noort Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Director of Talent & Communications *Tara Kemes Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Recruiter *Jamie Savella-Mach Human Resources Administrator *Lawrence Tsang Chef Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Christine Read Controller *Liam Saunders Project Accountant *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Accounts Payable Administrator *Peter Chow Business Affairs Manager *Rachel Kelly Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Receptionists *Alexandra Goodman *Jasmin Singh Facilities Production Assistants *Ahman Hung *Martin Laso Troya *Erin McElvaine *York Seaton Executive Assistant *Amy Flower Motion Capture Studio *The Capture Lab Inc.; Burnaby, British Columbia General Manager *Michael Harrison Director of Strategy *Jeremy McCarrion Director of Production *Blair Leckie Lead Capture Specialist *Vince Ng Capture Specialist *Aylin Fraser Capture Systems Specialists *Troy Thibodeau *Michael Iguidez *Sam Mynott *Nigel Nunn Motion Capture Talent *Peter benson *Lauren Bowler *Jenn Bird *Nathalie Heath *Chantal Hunt *Erin Polatynski *Ian Rozylo *Cailin Stadnyk *Melissa Young Dance Choreography By *Teresa Espinosa *Nathalie Heath "What's Gonna Happen" *Performed by Brittany McDonald *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "If I Had Magic" *Performed by Brittany McDonald *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "You're Here" *Performed by Ashleigh Ball and Chanelle Peloso *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "I Want It All" *Performed by Tabitha St. Germain *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "I've Got Magic" *Performed by Brittany McDonald *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "We've Got Magic" *Performed by Ashleigh Ball and Chanelle Peloso *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "What's Gonna Happen: Reprise *Performed by Brittany McDonald *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) Additional Orchestration *Nick Petrillo Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Ryan Schaad Sound Supervisors *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow Sound Design *Ryann Nowak Dial Editor *Kevin Townshend Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Shemko *Elaine Stef Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editor *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Dolby Digital Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineer *Wes Swales Assistant Recording Engineer *Sam Eeckhout Mattel Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Elizabeta Andaluz *Carmen Arredondo *Martha Artis *Kimberly Aucella *Lena Badalian *Ally Barajas *Wendy Barnes *Nathan Baynard *Michael Berung *Rose Bicciche *Iyan Bruce *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Christina Cayanan *Candy Chan *Patricia Chan *Joyce Chen *Ted Chiu *Suim Chung *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamano *Sally Eagle *Donyelle Evans *Steve Fireman *Jill Folk *Tockeone Frazier *Rosa M. Garibay *Todd Gionet *Fryda Gonzalez *Tanis Gustafson *Leanne Hackmann *Lynne Herman *Amanda Hermann *Rex Hidalgo *Jim Highwart *Ed Horasz *Courtney Keglevic *Emily Kelly *Jenny Kim *Samantha Lavino *Sarah lazar *Dan Leahy *Cindy Ledermann *Amy Lee *Bryan Leung *Esther Levine *Rita Lichtwardt *Enrique Lopez *Ruby Lopez *James Molina *Jocelyn Morgan *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Argentina Olmos *Kislap Ongchangco *Brandon Ozaki *Iliana Palma *Kristina Patton *Shin Young Park *Julia Phelps *Eugene Raykhenberg *Alfonso Romero *Martha Artis *Carmen Arredondo *Raquel Russell *Denise Saffren *Faye Schoenherr *Nicole Shamash *Jade Simmons *Ann Sun *Steffanie Tamehiro *Thao Tran *Kathleen Warner *Sharon Woloszyk *Michelle Wun *Eri Yoshida *Jim Zielinski Special Thanks *Patricia Bojorquez *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Sally Dal *Tony Dimichele *Jessi Dunne *Kevin Farr *Joe Franke *Craig Graham *Michael Hefferon *Peter Helenek *Johanna Kent *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Tanya Mann *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lori Pantel *Diane Reichenberger *Noel Remo *Mike Riley *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore *Bryan Stockton With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Barbie and The Secret Door Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2014 Mattel "You never know what you can do unless you try." -Barbie Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Category:Credits